


My Heart The Red Sun, Your Heart The Moon Clouded

by DreadPirateBrown



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Endless fluff, F/F, fall means feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadPirateBrown/pseuds/DreadPirateBrown
Summary: Lena.It had always been Lena.The one person who was capable of becoming everything she focused on, like right now, with her head thrown back in surprised mirth, a laugh startled from her chest as their tilt-a-whirl took a sudden spin and Kara was thrown into Lena’s body, both of them cracking up as the world went by in a repeating blur.ORThe one where Lena invites herself home with Kara for the Midvale Harvest Fair.





	My Heart The Red Sun, Your Heart The Moon Clouded

**Author's Note:**

> My first Supercorp, though I've been Supercorp trash for a while. Felt excessively fluffy and nostalgic and this happened. 
> 
> Blame [WhereWeStart](/users/%5Bwherewestart%5D/), its her fault I went down the Harvest Fair memory wormhole. XD
> 
> Title of the fic comes from Indigo Girl's Mystery, the best end-of-the-summer-do-you-love-me song I know.

_Lena. _

_It had always been Lena. _

_The one person who was capable of becoming everything she focuses on, like right now, with her head thrown back in surprised mirth, a laugh startled from her chest as their tilt-a-whirl took a sudden spin and Kara was thrown into Lena’s body, both of them cracking up as the world goes by in a repeating blur. _

_—_

Kara had been looking wistfully at Midvale’s Harvest Fair website one day during lunch a few weeks earlier, Lena plucking the phone deftly from her fingers when she’d not noticed herself becoming increasingly distracted.

“Kara, that’s the fifth time you’ve sighed, what _are_ you looking at?” Lena’s eyebrow rose as she read the fair’s homepage, the edge of her lip curling up as she clicked through the site in that soft way she only seemed to let slip when around Kara and the blonde reveled in it.

“Midvale has a harvest fair?”

Kara pushed at her glasses and nodded, her excitement overwhelming her slight embarrassment.

“Yeah, every year. Was one of the first “family” things I ever did with the Danvers after they adopted me. I thought the sounds and the chaos of all the people was going to be too much, but Alex held my hand the whole time, didn’t complain once if I squeezed too hard, and it ended up being a really amazing day. I haven’t been able to go back in a few years with the National City primaries usually happening that same week, but Snapper has told me he’s giving me some other project to work on that I realized I could _technically _get away with researching on the way to Midvale and back.”

“Well then it’s settled.”

Kara tilted her head at her best friend’s decisive words. “What’s settled?”

“We’ll take my jet, your schedule will be inconvenienced less and Jess will get off my back about taking a few days break. Plus, isn’t it you who is always telling me I need to stop and smell the flowers?”

“Lena, I-”

“Come on, Kara, it will be fun!”

Since Kara couldn’t deny Lena anything, especially in the face of the delighted sparkle in Lena’s eyes, she has only one answer; “Ok, sure!”

—

Lena coming to Midvale.

That meant meeting Eliza, and seeing where she’d grown up, and bringing Lena to the _fair_.

Kara _loved_ the fair. Loved everything about it from the grumpy festival workers to the kids with their 4H projects to the competitive Lego creations and macaroni portraits in the Arts & Crafts building. Kara loved the rides, it didn’t matter that their thrill level couldn’t hold a candle to most days of being Supergirl; it was the shared excitement of the ride, the blasting music, the smell of maintenance grease and warm rubber as she and everyone else were held captive by the experience.

Plus the _food._

Kara stood at the bottom of her bed, a small duffle thrown open in front of her and stared at it as if it held the answers to the universe. She had no idea what to pack. It should be a no brainer- long pants, shoes that could get gross if the ground got muddy, a short sleeved shirt with a button down to throw over when it got cool at night, times the two days they’d be gone. But it was _Lena_ coming with her and that changed everything. She couldn’t pull out her rattiest flannel, even if it was the most comfortable, she had to look good. And looking good for Lena was a dangerous slide of a thought, a sort of-but not really new thought, one that brought heat to her cheeks and fidgeting fingers to her hands; it was becoming harder over the last months to keep herself from being so utterly charmed by her friend, a confusing mash of emotions that left her feeling fluttery and off kilter most often than not.

She stalked over to her messy closet and ran her hands along the sleeves of the shirts there, paring options in her head. Lena was coming to Midvale and that meant everything had to be _perfect_. Her fingers brushed something at the back of her closet she hadn’t worn since moving to the city and she grinned. Just maybe she’d be able to throw Lena off her balance too. Kara pulled the item off the sturdy hangar and folded it carefully into her duffle.

_One thing down._

Her boots were next, the same leather and strong sole she always relied on when going home to Midvale, out of place in CatCo’s offices but decidedly necessary when messing around in the back field or helping Eliza take care of the ragtag pumpkin patch in the side yard. 

Kara was startled out of her planning when her phone chimed from the bedside table charging stand and she quickly crossed the space to grab it, a smile breaking out at both the sender and the contents.

_Lena (19:43): I’m not sure what to pack. What does one wear when infiltrating the Regular Joes?_

Kara laughs as she dials her best friend and puts her on speakerphone, tossing the device to her bed as the blonde moves to her dresser, grabbing socks from the second drawer.

“No one’s infiltrating, Lena, we don’t have to _sneak_ in.” Kara’s voice is light and teasing when Lena answers and the laugh that crashes happy and open out of her phone makes her whole body warm with good feeling.

_“I just- I’m loathe to admit it, but I was looking through my closet and I don’t think I own anything suitable.”_

Kara laughs again. “You say that like it would surprise me. You’re a very fancy lady, Lena, I know what you wear,” there was a chuckle from the phone, “but yes, Hermes may be a bit much for good ol’ Midvale.”

_”So what do you suggest?”_

Kara shrugs, though she knows her best friend can’t see her. “Casual pants, something short sleeved for during the day, long sleeved at night, it gets colder than you think, and can’t forget some boots.”

Lena is silent for a second.

_“I think- I think I can do that.”_

Kara chuckles. “You’ll be fine, Lena. If anything’s supremely missing, I’m sure we can raid the closets of Midvale.”

_“Thank you, darling. I’ll have George swing by around eight, does that sound good? Then we’ll head to the airport.” _

Kara nods toward her phone. “Sounds good, I’ll see you in the morning, Lena.”

_“See you soon, Kara.”_

Kara’s phone ends the call with a beep and she is alone again in the silence of her room.

She turns with a sigh and stuffs a few pairs of underwear from the dresser in the side pocket of her duffle, trying not to think about _anything_ too hard while she does; her brain didn’t often listen of late, so there was no help for the tiny thought that sneaks through that she should take nice ones, just in case.

\--

Kara was down in the lobby of her building ten minutes early, she knew Lena was always on time, and though she had packed and repacked two days’ worth of clothes a ridiculous amount of times that morning before catching the time on the clock above her desk, she wouldn’t make her friend late.

As predicted, the black Rolls Royce pulls up to the curb at seven fifty-seven exactly, Lena opening the back door and gesturing for Kara to hop in.

When she slides carefully in across the leather seat, Lena is already holding out a to-go cup, steam curling from the top.

“I got you your usual concoction,” Lena says with a quirk of her lips as she takes a sip of her own black, dark roast coffee.

“Thanks!” Kara beams and settles into the seat, gulping down some of the sugary hot liquid. She almost spits it directly back out when she takes in what Lena’s wearing.

Lena’s in _jeans._

Cute deep blue skinny jeans and brand new leather boots, the same kind Kara had drooled over more than once, but knew she could never afford on her journalist’s salary; a reimagining of eighties mountaineering boots, black leather and bright blue laces. Lena’s hair is up in a messy bun and she's paired her skinny jeans with a designer blue button down flannel, sleeves rolled up and bottom tied off, Kara’s mouth going dry when she realizes there’s a good chance a stripe of Lena’s beautiful soft pale belly will be on display when she stands. Her hands itch to touch and she grips the coffee harder, only relenting when she feels the structural integrity of the cup starting to fail, knowing there would be no good way to explain to Lena what had suddenly caused her super-powered best friend to crush the cup and shower them both in scalding liquid. She settles for swallowing a few times and actively relaxing into the seat, keeping her eyes away from dangerous places.

\--

The ride is rather mundane, both of them falling into a companionable silence as they traverse the thirty minute trip across the city and out to the private jetport the Luthor family has a hangar at. 

It’s only when they are both buckled into the cream colored, finely-stitched leather captain’s chairs in the opulent cabin and the flight autopilot is preparing them for takeoff that Kara notices her friend has gone quite quiet, not unheard of, but there’s a nervous undercurrent Kara can tell is leeching from Lena and it doesn’t sit right.

“New autopilot program you’re testing out on me?”

“Hm, sorry darling, what?” Lena glances up from her studious viewing of the grounds crew out the window nearest her chair and focuses back on Kara, though she worries her lip with her teeth.

Kara tries for a light hearted joke. “You look nervous, did you write a new autopilot program, decide to test it out on me because you know I can grab the plane if things go sideways?”

Lena rolls her eyes, but it breaks her out of the awkward tense position she had been in and Kara smiles at that.

“No, I well- I feel rather foolish, at the moment.”

Kara’s eyebrows scrunch together in concern. “Whatever for?”

Lena realizes she’s picking at the stitching of the chair and visibly stops herself, folding her hands in front of her. It’s an odd mix of Lena, a practiced office move to cover her hesitation, thrown against her jeans and casual air.

“It occurred to me this morning that I may have accidentally orchestrated inviting myself on your weekend.” 

Kara’s head tilts. “What do you mean?”

Lena waffles. “You just looked so forlorn that day and I wanted you to be happy and I- well, I said we were going and you agreed, but I realize I never asked if it was alright if I came along.”

Kara’s hand immediately shoots out to touch her friend’s knee, Lena’s leg warm underneath the jean material. Whatever her own hesitancies, sharing her childhood home with Lena would always be more important, especially since she had been so eager to go. “Lena, I’m glad you’re coming with me! Really! I was a little surprised, but I’m happy I’ll get to show you Midvale, and the _fair!_ Lena it’s going to be so much fun!”

Lena’s face morphs into a smile and Kara matches it. “Well, if you’re entirely sure.”

Kara points at herself, full of Supergirl determination. “You see this face?”

Lena laughs, a slight tinge of a blush running up her neck and Kara feels warm all of a sudden, a goofy grin spreading across her face.

Lena relaxes after that and Kara spends the hour they’re in the air telling Lena every bit of fair and town history she can think of, trying not to focus on the very soft look her best friend has turned on her as she listens.

\--

“You _must_ be Lena, it’s so good to finally meet you! Do you hug?” Eliza holds her arms out toward Lena, who gives a small shrug and a smile and is immediately enveloped in her foster-mother’s arms, Lena giving Kara a surprised pleased look over Eliza’s shoulder.

“And you,” Eliza levels a look at her daughter, “Have been gone way too long. Get over here.”

Kara leans happily into the hug, Eliza smelling like the hay in the back field and the sun and something that was baked recently with cinnamon. When they break apart, Eliza’s eyes are bright and happy, her checked shirt rippling against her in the breeze. “Well, come on in, no sense standing out here on principle.”

\--

Kara slings her own duffle onto the bed in her childhood bedroom, the posters of bands that she’d loved still pinned to the walls, bright splashes of color against the neutral tone of the paint underneath.

“So this is the room that spawned National City’s favorite superhero.” Lena leans in the doorway, both looking entirely at ease in the space and making Kara’s brain second guess how right it felt, her standing there.

She grins and gestures to the posters. “Yep. Fed a steady diet of riot grrl music and skater pop groups, for balance. Alex always told me balance was very important.”

Lena’s smile seems to be a private one as she moves further into her friend’s room, Kara watching quietly as Lena’s eyes drag over the space.

“This looks like it was a lot more fun than chess training and afternoon trigonometry lessons.” Lena’s voice is self-deprecating and a little distant as she runs a finger over one of Kara’s High School field hockey trophies.

Kara hates seeing Lena sad, reminded of the years she’d spent being shaped and molded by the Luthors, not allowed to be a normal kid, to run and play and get dirty; they were both adopted from wildly different circumstances, but Kara feels that kinship still and her heart hurts for her friend and the memories she missed out on making. She shakes herself, reminded that she, Kara, has the means right this second to change some of that and it fills her with purpose.

“Lay on the bed.”

Lena spins towards her, a look of shock and _something else _on her face. “I’m sorry, what?”

Kara grins and gestures toward the bed, shaking her head in mirth at Lena’s slightly untrusting expression. “Trust me, Lee, just lay down.”

Lena gets on the bed and lays down on her back, Kara internally high-fiving herself as the action causes that blue flannel to ride up, the most delicious strip of skin bared to her eyes but she looks away quickly at Lena’s small cough, her friend’s eyebrow raised just a hair.

Kara smiles goofily to cover getting caught, her hand going to fix her glasses before she moves to the curtains and pulls them closed, the dark blackout material immediately shutting out the sun. Lena sits halfway up, a protest on her lips.

“Kara what are-?”

“Trust me.”

Lena settles down on the bed with a look as Kara moves back to the doorway and shuts the door, reaching for the light switch. She flicks it off and turns back to Lena, barely able to discern the shape of her friend in the dark.

“Oh, Kara, it’s beautiful.”

As her eyes adjust, Kara moves to the bed and takes up the space left next to Lena, stretching her body alongside her friend’s, folding one hand behind her head as she turns her face to the ceiling.

There are hundreds of glow-in-the-dark stars stuck to the plaster, some in easy to pick out constellations, others in swirls and bursts, but they cover nearly every bit of the ceiling.

Kara glances over at Lena, her eyes wide and an almost look of childlike wonder on her face.

“I- I don’t recognize any of these star patterns,” Lena’s eyes dart across the space and Kara knows the brilliant brain she’s come to care so much for is diligently working to give names to what she sees.

Kara smiles at the side of Lena’s face, both of them close enough that Kara can smell the hint of coffee on Lena’s breath as she exhales and the soft fragrance of her body wash.

“It’s the sky I looked up at from Krypton.”

She feels Lena’s hand reach across the space for her own and then there’s fingers gently wrapped around her bare forearm, warm and sure.

“This is amazing Kara. Did you do it all from memory?”

Kara shrugs in the dark and feels Lena turn toward her in her periphery, her own eyes following the constellations across the space. “This is what the sky looks like in summer, when I had the most time to lay on the roof at night when everyone had gone to bed and could watch the stars. I had memorized all the myths and stories by then, as was expected of me, but I was always interested in the stars that didn’t have stories, the ones that were beyond what ancient Kryptonians wrote down. Earth isn’t up there, too far away, so I guess I got my wish.”

She realizes her tone has gone a little sad and wistful and Lena must have noticed too, her thumb is stroking little shaped patterns back and forth against the skin of the blonde’s wrist and it takes more self-control than she’d expect not to full body shiver at the sensation. 

“I can’t help but be glad you did.” Lena’s voice is quiet and small, vulnerable in a way Kara’s not used to and she shifts, turning her head toward her best friend.

“You know I’d find you in any universe, Lena,” she says back truthfully. “Even if I stayed on Krypton I think I’d know there was something missing to my life, somehow.”

Lena’s eyes go a little wide and the hand gripping her arm stops its motions before swiftly continuing them as if nothing of interest had been said.

“Oh, Kara.” Her name is said as a whisper and Kara feels something change in the air, just a little.

It’s amazing to Kara that even in the low light she can make out the shade of her best friend’s eyes, suddenly looking at her so earnestly it hurts in a way Kara didn’t know was possible.

“Girls, are you two up for an early lunch?” Eliza calls from outside the room as she raps smartly on the door and Kara quickly rolls off the bed, throwing the curtains open as she comes around the mattress, flips the light back on and opens the door, Lena squinting into the sudden brightness and struggling to sit up.

Eliza looks between the two of them, Lena smoothing her shirt and Kara trying to not look guilty, though she’s not sure for what, exactly, and smiles a smile Kara will think back on when the weekend is over.

“Lunch?”

Kara nods enthusiastically. “Sounds great, I was just showing Lena the stars.”

Lena stands from the bed a little awkwardly, but nods.

Eliza looks between the two and just keeps smiling.

“Well, if you’ve got some time, Kara, bring Lena out to the corn patch, I need a few ears for lunch. Then get washed up and we’ll sit down.”

“Sure thing, Eliza!”

She’s not sure if the extra energy comes off as blatant as she feels it does, but the warm confusing feeling Lena left her with is harder to understand, so she goes with what she knows, and what she knows is helping others. Far easier to focus on that.

After Eliza departs, they both head downstairs in silence and pull their boots on again by the front door, Kara having to absolutely remind herself not to stare as Lena bends to tie her shoe with one foot propped up on a higher step, the curves and softness put on display by her friend’s outfit distracting beyond all else.

Kara holds the back swinging screen door open for Lena before clomping down the wooden stairs off the rear porch of the house, heading toward the tall corn next to the barn. She stops when she realizes there’s no sound of someone following and turns back, catching Lena looking at her yet again with an unreadable expression.

“C’mon, Luthor, gotta get those boots dirty at some point!”

Lena’s contemplative turn disappears as she shakes her head and smiles at Kara, making her way down the stairs and stomping both feet into the dusty ground.

“Better?”

Kara grins and is rewarded when Lena smiles back just as large. She gives her best friend a decisive nod. “Much better.”

\--

Kara’s almost full. A surprising fact, but any time spent in Eliza’s house means being able to inhale almost her weight in the most delicious homemade food Kara’s ever eaten; even Lena’s usually delicate palette is affected and she blushingly asks for seconds, Eliza only happy to heap more upon her plate.

“It’s good seeing someone else with an appetite, I don’t need to get buried alive in leftovers.” She says it with a sparkle to her eye as she looks at her daughter and Kara chuckles.

“You know you’re going to send me out of here with a million Tupperware containers.”

Eliza gestures agreement with a small shrug and a tilt to her head. “Even so. Good to see you two are matched so well.”

Out of the corner of her eye she sees Lena violently cough, having just taken a sip of water. “Oh, Lee, are you alright?”

Lena waves her off, coughing still with her eyes watering. “Fine, ‘m fine.”

Eliza’s lips thin as she bites them though her eyes continue to sparkle, as if she, too, knows something Kara doesn’t.

\--

When they step outside again, this time making for the beat up Jeep parked next to the garage, Kara is near vibrating with happy energy.

After Lena had gotten her breathing back under control, Eliza had offered them a slice of an apple pie she’d made earlier and both Kara and Lena couldn’t turn it down, fair food ahead or no.

Eliza had given them a small motherly speech before they left the house, noting that yes, while they were most definitely adults, she was still a mother. Kara and Lena indulged her and both felt thoroughly momed by the time they headed to the Jeep.

Kara hopped into the Jeep and tossed her duffle in the back, smiling at Lena as she climbed in the passenger side.

“Ready for the fair, Lee?”

Lena smoothed out a cuffed shirtsleeve and nodded decisively. “Bring it on, Zor-El.”

Kara cackled as she pulled sunglasses out of the dash of the Jeep and slipped them on, cranking the radio up as she pulled out of the Danvers’ driveway and headed the few miles to the fairgrounds.

\--

Kara took a few opportunities to make Lena glare at her while they waited in the line of traffic to enter the fair parking, quite honestly it was one of the more harmless games they played- Kara singing along at the top of her lungs to embarrassing pop songs, Lena attempting to disappear into the passenger seat, though she blushed when Kara winked at her during her rendition of Aerosmith’s “I Don’t Wanna Miss A Thing;” or Kara tapping the brakes a little extra when Lena was reapplying her ever present lip color, Lena deftly averting disaster and giving Kara a long suffering look as the blonde chortled.

They were comfortable in the space together and with the Jeep’s top off and the sun above them feeding Kara her energy, the superhero realized she was probably the happiest she’d been in quite a long time.

She turned down the music to a tolerable level. “I’m glad you came, Lee.”

Lena looked up from watching cows in the field across from them milling around and smiled back at Kara, her teeth bright white in the sunlight and it made Kara’s heart even more full. With the warm sun above, Lena had undone a few of the top buttons of her shirt and Kara could almost see the delicate veins pulsing life against her skin, a hint of collarbone pulling Kara’s focus.

“Me too, Kara, I think this is exactly what I needed.”

Kara glanced ahead and saw they were nearing the front of the line to enter and she pulled a ten dollar bill from her wallet, getting it ready to be handed to the attendant.

“So what do you want to do first? It is your inaugural visit, after all.”

“Inaugural, Kara? Already planning my return?”

Kara snorted and rolled her eyes. “Pfft. Fair, plus food, plus me. You know you’ll be back.”

Lena’s eyes flashed with something, but she smiled kindly just the same. “Maybe for the food and the fair.”

Kara pretended to fall dramatically against the driver’s door. “Luthor, you wound me.”

Lena’s laughter carried them to the front of the line.

\--

Kara pulled carefully into the next open spot in the big field she was directed to by the volunteer in a high-viz vest, waving when she recognized them as one of the dads who helped coach the town’s youth softball team.

“Do you know everyone?”

Kara looked over to see Lena unbuckling with a small smile on her face.

“It’s a small town. Kindness is free, Lena. Rich people should know that too.”

Lena rolled her eyes. “But we can’t put it in the bank, darling, or count it.”

Kara made a face at Lena and jumped out of the Jeep. “Doesn’t mean it loses its value.”

“I think you’re kind enough for the both of us.”

Kara just laughed and shook her head, reaching behind her seat to stow her duffle out of sight.

“Um, Kara?”

“Yeah, Lee?”

“I may need your assistance.”

Kara came around the Jeep to find Lena perched on the side rail, looking down at the rather large mud puddle they had inadvertently parked next to.

“Just float over it, Lena.” Kara’s smile was cheeky.

“Not all of us were lucky enough to be born Kryptonian,” Lena’s tone was wry. “Some of us have to choose mortal means to overcome obstacles.”

“Here, I don’t care about my boots, I’ll just help you down.”

Not thinking, Kara stepped forward into the mud and reached for Lena, her hands settling on her best friend’s jean-clad hips as Lena’s hands reactively went to her shoulders, and with barely any effort she pivoted and lifted her friend over the mud puddle, taking a step away from it before setting Lena down again.

Kara really hadn’t thought it through, her loosening of her grip on Lena meaning the shorter woman came down off her tip-toes to flat feet, Kara’s hands sliding up her body and coming to rest palmed against Lena’s perfect belly and wrapped around her sides.

Time stopped, Kara’s sharp intake of breath mirrored by Lena, Kara could feel the movement of her friend’s muscles under her hands before their eyes met, Lena somehow leaning even closer to her, their bodies almost pressed together.

Kara’s world focused down to how the skin under her fingertips felt, so _impossibly _soft, and the flecks of grey in Lena’s beautiful green eyes as she dipped her face closer to her friend’s, a weird calm seeping into her bones against the terrible pounding of her heart against her rib cage.

Lena blinked slowly, her face flushed and Kara was entranced, her friend wetting her lips before she started to speak.

“Kar-”

“Hey Danvers! You escape the big city, come back to visit us, eh?”

The moment was broken as Lena hopped away, smoothing her shirt back into place and studiously shutting the passenger door to the Jeep, her face turned away from Kara.

Kara felt torn by the interruption but put her best smile on her face and turned to the town grocer.

“Hey Mr. Mackie! Yeah, had to show my friend how we get up to mischief out here in the middle of nowhere!”

Mr. Mackie waved, one hand holding a cooler and a folding chair. “You two have fun, now!”

Kara waved back, “We will!”

She watched the man continue on the row toward the entrance gates, unsure of what would have happened if Mr. Mackie had left them alone, had not noticed her to call out. Was she really about to do what she felt like she was about to do? And would Lena have let her?

There was a throat clearing and Kara turned, Lena’s expression back to unreadable, though kind, and she smiled at her friend. She’d leave all the confusing processing for later on, Lena deserved a fun day, she worked way too hard, all the time, and Kara wasn’t going to let her own feelings get in the way of Lena’s relaxation.

“Alright Lena, to the fair!” She thrust her pointed finger out with relish and Lena chuckled, her warm arm tucking itself around the crook of Kara’s elbow and they walked toward the ticket gates, Kara striding taller with her best friend’s arm looped within her own.

\--

After a brief scuffle at the entrance when Lena offered to cover their tickets and Kara took it as an affront to her hosting duties, near shoving her own money in the poor attendant’s face, they made their way into the fair proper, Lena’s eyes darting everywhere.

It’s Lena’s decision to follow an organic roam of the fair once they enter and get past the initial press of humans, heading first to the Arts & Crafts building, right next to the ticket booths.

Kara let Lena move ahead of her a few steps, watching as her best friend took in the motion and the smells and the shifting chaos of the event itself; Lena looked like she belonged there, even if her clothes were all designer and way more expensive than everyone else’s, her blue flannel easily mixed with the crowd as Kara watched her walk toward the building. She felt a little guilty, her eyes unable to not map Lena’s body, her skinny jeans and how Lena wore them making her belly flop for conflicting reasons. Kara always wanted to be respectful, but between how they hugged Lena’s ass and the pale skin on display above their edge, Kara’s eyes were being tested. Especially now that she knew how soft that skin was. She clenched and unclenched her hands, folding them behind herself as she caught up to her friend at the entrance to the exhibition hall. She had no idea how Lena felt and she wasn’t going to become a teenage boy over one flannel shirt.

She didn’t think.

“Pumpkin painting or quilting?” Lena pointed down two different rows, an eyebrow raised.

Kara just scoffed. “Pumpkin painting, duh.”

Lena smiled and nodded, heading down the aisle to admire the Youth category entrants, their imaginatively painted creations still quite charming.

“Someone’s a fan of yours,” Lena said with a pursed mouth and a twinkle in her eye, stopping in front of one pumpkin. Kara followed her extended hand to find that Amy Joy, Grade 2, had painted a bright crest of the House of El on her pumpkin and Kara jumped with excitement.

“She did such an awesome job! You see those crisp lines, Lena? That’s fourth grade work, for sure.”

Lena chuckled at Kara’s antics, her eyes sparkling with mirth. “So you’d give her the blue ribbon then?”

Kara just made a face. “Of course. Squat down here with me Lee, let’s take a selfie with it!” 

Kara had her phone out and flipped it to the front camera, kneeling down next to the table so her head would be at the level of the pumpkin. Lena was still standing and looking down at her with a raised eyebrow.

“C’mon, I need at least one bestie pic from this trip, you know your grandkids are going to want to see that you had friends, Lena.”

Lena couldn’t hold back her inelegant snort of laughter. “I’d say there’s quite a few steps before grandchildren, thank you. Would have to be someone willing to truly love a Luthor, first.”

Kara looked up at Lena from her crouch on the concrete, her eyes earnest as she shook her head at her friend. “Lena, you can’t talk like that, you’re my _favorite_ person, you know you’re incredible and deserve to be loved incredibly. One day you’re going to wake up with more love than you know what to do with.”

Lena's cheeks had gone faintly pink.

Kara tugged at the end of Lena’s tied flannel. “Now get down here so we can take this picture.”

Lena nodded once and sank to her knees next to Kara, leaning her body in toward her friend so they were both in the view of the camera. If Lena found she had to steady herself with her hand high on Kara’s thigh for balance, well, that was just the way it needed to be. 

Kara took a few pictures before she let Lena escape the photoshoot, one shot of funny faces Kara would find later, her own tongue sticking out and her eyes crossed while Lena’s head is tipped back in laughter, a perfect representation of their afternoon.

\--

It takes them a good hour to work through all the exhibits on display, Kara pouring over the homegrown fruits and vegetables, “Lena just because they’re not perfect, doesn’t make them bad,” Lena getting sucked into the photography.

Kara watched Lena take in each photograph equally, her eyes darting between the details as she studied them. She stood for a long time in front of a picture of the Appalachians, the rolling shapes of hills lost to an early morning fog that hung in the picture; Kara felt like you could experience the chill of the morning just looking at it.

“So beautiful.” Lena’s tone was surprisingly reverent as she considered the art.

Kara shrugged and smiled. “You’ve got good taste, Lee.”

Lena blinked and looked over at her friend, the edge of her lips curling up, “That I do.”

Kara felt a strange sort of warmth spread through her but Lena had already turned away, moving onto the next exhibit of homebrewed wines.

\--

Kara was hungry. They’d just come back out of the Arts & Crafts building and found themselves at the edge of the food hawkers, small local groups and farms selling hotdogs and burgers or fresh cider doughnuts or cups of ice cold chocolate milk between the professional outfits with their deep fryers and sizzling grills.

She heard laughter and turned to find Lena shaking with mirth. Kara raised an eyebrow.

“I swear, you can see the exact moment your super senses pick up the existence of food in the proximity.”

Kara huffed. “Food is very important, Lena. And this is _fair food. _You cannot besmirch the good name of fair food.”

Lena smiled and drew closer to Kara, bumping her with a hip. “Alright then, where do we start?”

“Well, we have to get the cider doughnuts, oh and the milk from the dairy, and then there has to be a hot roast beef sandwich and you can’t miss the oreos. Did you know they fry oreos?”

Lena’s eyes crinkled. “Even at the top of L-Corp we know about fried oreos, Kara.”

Kara was insistent. “But Lena, have you ever _eaten_ one?”

Lena chuckled as she moved out of the way of an excited stumbling toddler chasing after a kicked ball, their parent following along soon after. She met Kara’s eyes. “There are quite a few things I’ve yet to taste in this world.”

There was something different about the tone she said it in and Kara giggled to cover the heat that pooled in her belly.

“Alright so,” she clapped her hands together and rubbed them excitedly. “Then we get all of it. Makes sense.”

Lena laughed, that same magical sound that always made Kara feel a little more whole, and poked the blonde in the stomach. “Maybe for you.”

\--

They made their way through the food vendors, Kara balancing more and more plates on their tray, Lena taking advantage of Kara’s busy hands and paying for most of their food against Kara’s protestations.

“You can save that puppy dog look for something else, Kara, keep using it now and it’s going to stop being so effective.”

Kara nudged at her glasses with her shoulder and shrugged, giving Lena a wink and an open grin as she changed how she carried the overburdened tray. “You know that’s not true Luthor, you can’t resist my charms.”

Lena smiled back, “It really does seem that way, doesn’t it?”

They both beamed at each other. Easy, simple.

\--

They found a grassy spot to sit with their food, both of them leaning against the wide trunk of an ancient tree, the small rise it grew from allowing them to look out over part of the fairgrounds, Lena’s eyes widening as she realized exactly how big their spread had become.

“Kara, is there a stall we didn’t stop at? I feel like we have the whole fair here.”

Kara laughed and popped a cheese drenched crinkle fry in her mouth. “I figured we’d save most of the desserts for later, we only got the fried oreos for now, and you _can’t_ miss out on those.”

Lena reached for the powdered sugar coated fried creation somewhat hesitantly. “My trainer will never hear about this, alright?”

Kara looked affronted. “Lena, food is a sacred thing, I could never betray your trust like that!”

Lena laughed, holding the fried oreo over a napkin as she brought it to her mouth and took a bite, closing her eyes as she chewed.

Kara watched her best friend’s face go through a spread of emotions before she finished chewing and opened her eyes again, Kara noting with glee that Lena had managed to get powdered sugar on her nose.

“God, that’s horrifying. And delicious!” Lena took another bite and Kara laughed delightedly.

As Lena finished the oreo, Kara steadfastly ignoring how she licked excess sugar off her fingertips, Lena seemed to relax even more, crossing her legs in front of her and dusting sugar off her jeans.

“I think I like fair food.”

Kara’s laugh was loud and clear. She loved sharing this with Lena, even with how nervous as she had been at the beginning; Lena being a part of things that were a part of her fulfilled something deep within Kara she rarely liked to look at, that vast space where the idea of love and a future sat, hidden behind all the other things she filled her life with.

“Lee, you’ve got, wait, hold still-”

Kara leaned in toward her friend and brushed the white powder gently off her nose with the side of one bent finger, Lena’s eyes growing wider as Kara came closer before she understood what was happening and chuckled at herself.

“Guess if I’m hanging with a Zor-El, I have to eat like one.”

Kara was too amused to be offended and booped Lena on the nose with her finger before leaning away again, her own nose beguiled as usual by the scent of Lena, so clean and sweet smelling, even outdoors it caught her attention and she tried not to breathe too deeply of it.

“The House of El is known for many valiant things, Lena.” Kara said solemnly, before Lena cracked up and shoved at her friend, both of them falling back against the tree trunk, Lena landing against Kara’s shoulder and dropping her head to rest there.

“I’m glad I invited myself on your trip. I needed this time away more than I wanted to admit and I’m happy I’m spending it with you.”

Kara’s heart swelled and she rested her head against her best friend’s. “I’m glad you came too, Lena, you always make my day better.”

She heard the quick intake of breath and then a small relaxed sigh as Lena snuggled further into her shoulder, reaching for another oreo.

“Yeah, I could get used to this.”

Kara smiled, taking in the fair in front of her, the families getting food and small children playing, the distant yells of people on rides and the one lone red balloon that was starting to drift far into the sky. She thought about excusing herself and racing off to get it, Supergirl could catch up in a blink; but the selfish side of her let it be, too comfortable and feeling warm with Lena’s head cradled to her. 

\--

They’d worked their way through the fried oreos, a hot roast beef sandwich, a lime rickey, pulled pork empanadas, a footlong kielbasa with all the fixings, a giant side of gooey mac n’ cheese, the cheese fries, a maple ice cream shake and a cup of chili- or rather Kara had inhaled everything after Lena had a taste of each; but they both were delightedly stuffed, for the moment, and looking through the fair catalogue together on Lena’s phone, trying to decide what to do next.

“But Lena, its puppies! You know you want to see the puppies.”

Lena rolled her eyes though her tone was soft. “Kara, its dogs jumping into water. They’re not juggling.”

Kara huffed. “Puppies seeing who can jump the _farthest_, you mean. A competition of skill, Lena. They train.”

Lena can’t help the laugh that’s pulled out of her at her best friend’s enthusiastic face. “Alright, I’ll let you see the puppies if we look at the historical exhibit afterwards, it’s right beyond the pool they’re using.”

Lena becomes a blur as Kara nods her agreement. “Sure thing, can do, yay puppies!!”

Kara jumps to her feet and drags Lena, laughing, along with her, almost forgetting their tray of garbage before setting off through the crowd.

“Do you know where we’re going?” Lena’s voice is teasing.

“Yes, Ms. Luthor, I’ve been here a time or two.” Kara’s tone is bratty and it makes Lena laugh as she leans in closer, a glint in her eye. “Well then, lead the way, Supergirl.”

Even as a tease, hearing Lena call her Supergirl always makes her whole body puff up with pride and it’s with that bravery that she reaches out for Lena’s hand before leading them into the crowd. She receives a raised eyebrow, but Lena slides her palm into Kara’s just the same, their fingers folding together comfortably. 

“I don’t want to lose you, Lena! There’s so many people!” She turns to start them down the main thoroughfare away from the food and toward the outdoor exhibitions, pushing through the crowd, even her super-hearing barely catching Lena’s quiet comment as they went, that she never would; Kara has to pretend she didn’t hear it, that the layers of that statement don’t fill her with a sense of invincibility even the crest of El would tremble at.

\--

Kara keeps Lena’s hand tightly in her own, the mass of people moving through the fairgrounds even greater than she remembers, after a few minutes the press of other bodies starts to overwhelm her super senses and she’s grateful when they turn off the main pedestrian way toward the agricultural side of the fair. She pauses and pulls Lena away from the center of the aisle, stopping in front of a quiet tent selling chainsaw-carved outdoor lawn statues, bears and leaping fish sticking up from solid chunks of wood, letting the river of people pass them by.

“You alright, Kara?” Lena’s eyes are concerned, her thumb rubbing against Kara’s held hand.

“Sorry, was just too many people, started to be too much.”

Lena hums and brings her free hand to Kara’s face, brushing loose strands from her ponytail away from her eyes and tucking them behind her ear. Kara tries not to shiver from the ghost of a touch but her eyes slip closed anyway, her body wanting to lean into the caress. Ever since she spent so much time in the pod, small spaces are not always her best, her senses get muddled and it leaves her feeling adrift.

Kara opens her eyes slowly and finds Lena’s green eyes closer than she expected, still concerned, but warm and vulnerable and it makes Kara want to climb into them and stay forever. She gives Lena a small smile, knocking their arms together.

“Better now.”

Lena gives her a small smile, but her eyes still show worry. “Are you sure, do you want to take a break?”

Kara smiles wider. “Lena, puppies, remember?”

Lena laughs and shakes her head. “Alright, but you let me know if it gets to be too much again, ok?”

Kara throws an athletic salute. “Yes, ma’am.”

“You’re not following orders, Kara, I’m not the DEO."

Kara sticks her tongue out at Lena. “Doesn’t mean you don’t like telling me what to do.”

Lena’s open-mouthed laughter at Kara’s antics is cut short at her words, her best friend’s jaw snapping shut almost audibly and the flash of a blush goes across her face.

“What, you always make better decisions than I do, Lena, that’s why you’re the boss.” Kara smiles at her friend, her continued words not having the intended effect, Lena’s face staying sharply pink.

“Yes, well, being raised as a Luthor has to have some benefits. Sound decision-making may be one.” Lena shrugs but Kara rolls her eyes.

“It’s not because you’re a Luthor, Lena, it’s because you’re _you_. All those brains inside that skull, you know I don’t know anyone smarter, you always choose the right thing to do.”

Lena dips her head for a second, looking back up at Kara so softly before she laughs. “Well, for a daughter of Krypton, you don’t seem to look both ways before you cross the street, so that’s not a hard bar to beat.”

Kara grins. “That’s because I have you Lena, I don’t have to when you’re around.”

Lena shakes her head slowly, her eyes sparkling, and Kara can feel the shift of her muscles in their joined hand. “C’mon, you. Let’s go see those dogs.”

Kara near leaves the ground in her excitement. “For a second I forgot about the puppies!”

\--

The puppies are _everything_ Kara could have hoped for and more; puppies of all shapes and sizes, spots and colors; she gleefully watches the heat happening, twelve dogs taking their best shot at following the bright orange floaty toy the farthest out into the measured pool.

A pup named Sparky wins the heat and Kara thought he was just about the cutest. A mutt of indeterminate background, scruffy furred and patchy colored, he had leapt a whole body length past his following competitor, and had set a fair record.

“Lena, his name is _Sparky_, because of how excited he is to jump, isn’t that amazing? He’s such a cute dog!”

Lena smiles at her indulgently. “Yes, Kara, I did hear the announcer too.”

Kara makes a face. “They’re _puppies_, Lena. How are you not more excited?”

Lena pretends to find a piece of lint to brush off her pants and Kara bumps her shoulder, her best friend’s face cracking into a guilty smile.

“The one with the patch over her eye was pretty adorable.”

Kara slaps a triumphant hand down on her thigh. “Ha! See? _Puppies, _Lena.”

Lena laughs almost girlishly and noses into Kara’s shoulder, soft and pliant and it feels so natural, before she realizes she’s doing it, Kara’s got an arm around Lena’s shoulders and is tucking Lena further into her.

She hears Lena sigh contentedly and they lapse into silence, Kara absently stroking the soft material covering Lena’s shoulder and her best friend pressed into her side.

Kara knows her immediate reaction is to want to jump off the bench and start flying in loops above everyone’s heads, but the visceral part that feels Lena’s warm skin under the thin flannel, can smell her shampoo and the comforting weight of her; that part wants to never leave this space.

It’s not that they didn’t touch, or hug, before this; but _this_ was becoming something different and Kara can tell. She’s so happy Lena is relaxing further around her, becoming more comfortable. And if it gives her a little thrill of _what could be_, well that’s not all bad, either.

They watch the next heat together, Lena nuzzling closer into her, unmindful of the excited crowd around them, Kara’s hand lazily drawing patterns on Lena’s shoulder. Lena’s hand ends up on Kara’s thigh, under the pretense of smoothing the fabric, but it stays afterward, casual enough that Kara barely notices its arrival until a pup makes a particularly spectacular leap and Lena’s hand clutches the muscle in excitement.

It isn’t really, but the hint of the possessive nature of the move has something stirring in Kara. She can’t help the flash of thoughts of Lena grabbing her thigh in other circumstances and she has to bite down on her lip hard to stop herself from reacting to her own ideas, shoving them back in the unhelpful box they came from.

_Good, relaxing day at the fair, Kara. Don’t push it. _

\--

The afternoon is heading toward finishing when they peel themselves away from the puppies, Lena folding their hands back together with a shy smile which Kara returns tenfold; her best friend leading them toward the quiet History of Agriculture building, the dark and the cool a nice reprieve to the heat outside, even for Kara.

Lena takes her time at each item, reads each plaque, studies each diorama, the history of Midvale’s place in the dairy and agriculture annals spread from the Ice Age to the near present, a tiny diorama from the 90s the latest addition.

“Your town has had quite the history for such a little hamlet.” Lena’s smile is affectionate and teasing.

“Midvale has always been big about caring. Caring people take action.” Kara smiles and shrugs.

Lena reaches up and adjusts Kara’s glasses just barely, her smile stretching further. “That’s why you fit in so well, darling.”

Now it’s Kara blushing and she didn’t expect to, Lena’s words, the pet name, it’s nothing new, but there’s just a little something different in her eyes and Kara stands taller even as her face reddens.

\--

With Lena’s history lesson concluded, Kara’s eyes start roaming toward the midway, just visible from the exit of the hall.

“Is there something you’d like to do?” Lena raises an eyebrow, her eyes crinkling.

“Well, you can’t come to the fair and _not_ ride the rides.”

Lena considers the option, playing with Kara’s hand, back in her own. “I think I could be persuaded to get on a ride- as long as it looks well maintained, Kara, you read such horrible articles about their safety records.”

Kara beams and swings their joined hands. “I know exactly the one. This is gonna be great Lena, you’re going to love it!”

Kara excitedly pulls Lena back into the flow of people, happy yet almost unsurprised to find Lena’s other hand wrapping around the arm of the hand she’s holding, Lena squeezing her arm and resting her head against Kara’s shoulder for a moment before leaning away, a happy smile on her face.

\--

Kara buys them both too many ride tickets, against Lena’s protestations that she’s only going to ride one ride. Singular. And _nothing_ that goes upside down.

Kara holds up the string of tickets in front of her best friend’s face, “Lena, you’re going to go on one ride, and then you’re going to realize how much _fun_ you’re having so I’m just being efficient, we’ll need more tickets.”

Lena laughs and looks around her at all the options. “Alright Zor-El, what is the one ride I cannot miss?”

Kara grins and points behind Lena, who turns to see the sign for the Tilt-A-Whirl, the lights within flashing in colorful displays.

“Isn’t that a little…below the excitement level for Supergirl?”

Kara just smiles. “It’s my favorite.”

Lena matches her smile. “Well, then I definitely can’t miss it.”

\--

When they pass their tickets over and climb onto the uneven track, Kara studies each car, looking for the ones with the best greased wheels and finally spies the one she wants, toward the back of the ride. She grabs Lena’s hand and makes a beeline for it, before any of the other riders can claim it.

She and Lena slide onto the curved seat and Kara pulls the safety bar into place. She’s made sure to sit on the outside of the track, Lena on the inside, and she knows the places to shift her weight to get the best ride out of her tickets.

Kara looks over to find Lena staring at her amusedly. “What?”

“You look like you have a plan.”

Kara grins. “I do. As I don’t have to explain to a brilliant scientist, the ride works off of centrifugal force, so I set us up to make the best use of it.”

Lena laughs. “With or without Supergirl powers helping?”

Kara feigns complete innocence. “I don’t know what you’re speaking of, Miss Luthor.”

\--

Kara, of course, can’t help but _add_ to the ride a little, using her powers a smidge and shifting her weight so the car spins harder and longer; teasing Lena when their car whips unexpectedly the other way and Lena is near tossed into her lap, both of them blushing and laughing as they try to extricate themselves but give up as their weight shifting only presses them further into each other and the car underneath them as it turns.

Lena’s back is against her, Kara’s arm slug around her body from behind, her hand and forearm against the soft skin of Lena’s belly; she can feel the other woman’s laughter through her fingertips.

Kara’s having the time of her life as they get flung around, Lena never ending up back on the other side of the bench, actually holding onto Kara’s arm around her middle rather than the safety bar as the ride carries them along; but at last the ride slows and the cars rock back into place, the music quiets and the spell is broken.

Lena dusts herself and climbs off of Kara, using her thigh again as leverage, turning to hold out a hand to Kara as she exits the car; Kara lets Lena pull her out, shifting her weight so her human best friend only feels slight resistance, the happy color high on Lena’s cheeks causing her heart to beat a gleeful staccato.

They stumble out the exit of the ride, giggling and tucking their wind whipped hair back into place and bumping against each other; Kara feels a bit like the fourteen year old she never got to be, buzzed with happiness and able to take a cute girl to the fair, she grins at Lena and is unsurprised when her best friend wordlessly holds out her hand again with a feisty smile and drags her off to the next ride.

The Sea Dragon, where Kara makes Lena laugh attempting to do a one-person wave at the top of the crest of the ride before it plunges back down.

The Himalaya, where Lena grips at Kara’s arm when the ride starts going backward and is plunged into darkness, the teenagers behind them yelling shrilly in excitement.

The Screamin’ Eagle where Kara pretends to fall asleep as they’re flung around the other riders in the air and Lena laughs so hard she snorts, her hands clapping over her mouth and Kara’s delighted laughter rings out loudly.

Kara drags her on the Alien Invasion, Lena rolling her eyes at the name, Kara taking no offense from the tiny green pot smoking aliens airbrushed on the side of the ride. They both laugh as they are stuck to the side of the ride as it spins, Lena’s hand reaching for hers as the floor drops out and they’re held to the wall, Kara’s whoop of excitement causing the kids next to her to follow suit, a chorus of whoops making them both giggle.

When their tickets dwindle and they have enough left for one more ride, Lena states they should save them for later on in the night and Kara tucks them into the back pocket of her jeans for safekeeping.

The sun has started its descent beyond the trees and the temperature is beginning to fall, Kara notices as they start to wander toward the games that Lena’s leaning into her even more than she had been and while Kara would never, you couldn’t make her, complain about Lena’s closeness, she knows her friend lacks the genes to be a Kryptonian heat generator and might be getting cold, an unacceptable thing.

“Hey Lee, you warm enough?”

Lena looks down at herself, one hand in Kara’s, the other arm wrapped around her bare middle and shrugs. “Hadn’t spent much time to think about it, but it is getting a little chilly. Just like a designer flannel to be all show and no substance.”

Kara tugs them out of the flow of people. “I have a jacket in the Jeep, if you want. I can go grab it, meet you back here.”

Lena looks around herself at the masses of people and unconsciously moves closer to Kara. “Can I come with you?”

Kara nods, “Of course, Lena, I’m never going to say no to spending more time with you, even if it’s to run an errand.”

Lena smiles softly at that. “Ok, Kara.”

\--

They show their wristbands to the gate attendants and get their hands stamped so they can reenter the fair after they come back, the large field they parked in now covered in endless rows of vehicles, stretching as far as they can see.

There are floodlights at increments along, but Lena holds tightly to Kara’s hand anyway as they make their way across the uneven ground.

Kara’s still having trouble not floating, the crisp smell of autumn sneaking into the evening, adding to the scents that have been surrounding her all day, scents that have so many happy memories attached, now enriched to add Lena to them, her favorite person in the whole world.

They joke and tease and talk as they walk to the Jeep, what has been happening along the day doing nothing to dampen the friendship between them, the conversation never slows, never becomes awkward, even as their bodies found more and more ways to stay in contact as the hours had passed.

Finally Kara sees their aisle and marches confidently toward the Jeep, a little excited and plenty nervous to see how Lena will react to being handed this particular jacket. Her stomach is doing a jig but with how Lena’s been treating her, maybe she’ll understand what Kara’s trying to say without words.

“I hope that jacket’s warm, you weren’t kidding about the temperature falling once the sun went down.” Lena rubs her arms against her body as Kara reaches into the backseat of the Jeep and pulls out the duffle, unzipping it in the shadow of the vehicle.

“Hopefully this will help.”

Kara lifts the jacket into the light and offers it to Lena, held out so she can slip her arms into the sleeves, should she choose.

Lena’s face goes through multitudes in a second before she smooths it over into a small curious smile, Kara studying each bit of that smile for the hint of what Lena’s feeling.

“Is it not ok?” Kara can’t help the tiny bleed through of her nerves, Lena not having moved yet to take the jacket and she feels awkward still holding it out.

“Kara, that’s your high school letterman jacket.”

“…yeah?”

“Kara, you’re offering me your letterman jacket.”

“Yes, Lena?”

Lena’s eyes sparkle. “You know, these things often have great meaning in High School, especially when it comes to autumn fairs.”

Kara gulps and hopes it isn’t obvious, holding out the jacket a tiny bit further with as innocent a smile. “It was the warmest jacket I had?”

Lena’s eyes crinkle as she takes a step forward toward Kara, her hand brushing against the large Midvale M stitched on the front of the jacket.

“Oh, Kara.”

“Y-yes?”

“This isn’t the warmest jacket you have, is it?”

Kara can’t fight the immediate blush across her cheeks. “…no?”

Lena chuckles and shakes her head, Kara knowing there’s something going on, but not quite sure what this mood is Lena’s in now, something unknown and slightly dangerous feels like its building and it both thrills her and has her off-balance, Lena looking at her in a way she never has before.

“Kara, do you want me to wear your letterman jacket?”

Kara shrugs. “Well, that’s why I brought it, just in case.”

Lena huffs a laugh. “No, darling, what I mean is, do you want me to _wear_ your _letterman jacket?_”

It’s then that Kara realizes that Lena knows _exactly_ what she’s up to and she shoves down the Kara Danvers who wants to sputter and backpedal and tries to grab hold of the Kara Zor-El who knows Lena is the most amazing human she’s ever met and doesn’t ever want to have a reason to let her go.

She meets Lena’s eyes, the gentle challenge quite blatant across her best friend’s face and answers honestly.

“I like you, Lena, yes. I never want to lose you, lose your friendship, but I can’t help how I feel around you, how I’ve come to feel for you. Maybe it was a dumb idea, but yes, I want you to wear my letterman jacket.”

Two things happen simultaneously; Kara has to let go of the jacket as her arms are full of Lena and her body’s being pressed back into the side of the Jeep, and she has to process that Lena’s _lips_ are against her own, Lena’s hands cradling her face.

Lena’s lips are soft yet seeking and Kara answers, her arms wrapping around her friend as she turns them, her body against Lena’s and the jacket pinned yet forgotten between them as Kara leans them against the Jeep. She invades Lena’s space and tilts her head to deepen their kiss, the sensations almost overwhelming, all her nerves are screaming _Lena, Lena, Lena_ and Kara is still too surprised to process but she almost moans as Lena bites down on her bottom lip.

“Lena!”

They break away to gather their breath, two pairs of dilated eyes meeting in the gloaming.

“I like you too, Kara,” Lena punctuates the statement with a long searing kiss that leaves the blonde feeling lightheaded, “I’d be happy to wear your letterman jacket.”

Even through the kisses, Kara’s grin is goofy, she’s too happy for it to not be. “Yeah?"

Lena looks up at her, hair slightly mussed, lip color long gone and grins right back. “Yes, darling.”

Kara’s pretty sure the only thing keeping her from taking off is Lena’s hands fisted in her corduroy button down, otherwise she’d already be in the stratosphere, too happy to remain Earthbound.

“I’d like that, Lena, I’d really, really like that.” Kara steps back far enough to grab at the jacket, both of them sighing as their bodies break away, Lena’s hands falling back to her sides.

Kara holds up the Midvale varsity field hockey jacket with its proud captain’s C stitched to the front panel and Lena smiles and slips one arm in a sleeve, following her movement to properly put on the jacket. The sleeves are slightly too long and the big jacket hangs on Lena’s smaller frame but Kara’s heart swells in a way she didn’t think possible and she presses their lips together again, pulling Lena to her by her belt loops, Lena’s happy hum of surprise eaten by Kara’s excited kisses.

“Golly, you look good, Lena.” Kara shakes her head in admiration when they dare to stop kissing and Lena’s kiss blushed face goes a few shades deeper. Kara snaps the bottom of the jacket closed and tucks wayward strands of hair out of the way, framing Lena’s face with her cupped hands. “You really are the loveliest sentient being I’ve ever met.”

Lena is breathless and giddy, though her smile is pure Luthor. “And I suppose you would be an expert, having met so many different species?”

Kara laughs, kissing Lena gently before wrapping her arms around the smaller woman and folding her into a warm, deep hug. “Of course, Lena, even with the multiverse, I’d choose you.”

Lena blushes deeper and tries to play it off with a joke. “If you find another version of me in another universe, you’re not allowed to leave me for her if you like her better.”

Kara sputters. “I’d never, Lena, you’re the only you. Well, sort of.”

Lena laughs and snuggles into her, wrapping her arms in the long sleeves around Kara. “As long as that’s settled.”

Kara kisses the side of Lena’s head and hugs her back.

“I’m glad you invited yourself along, Lena.”

“Me too, Kara, me too.”

\--

Lena asks for the remaining tickets when they’ve wandered back around toward the rides, after watching Kara not-exactly-cheat at the midway games, swearing she didn’t use her powers as she hands Lena the giant stuffed bear she’d won that stands taller than Lena does.

Kara couldn’t be bothered by the locale when the look Lena gives her for winning it leads to a hot yet mostly chaste kiss in the middle of the midway, Lena giving the finger as Kara laughs to a few of the high school soccer team who hoot and holler good naturedly when they notice.

Neither of them know what to do with the bear though, until Lena notices a small girl watching them with both curiosity and interest; after asking the girl’s mother, she presents the bear to the girl, who immediately squeals with pure joy and launches herself at Lena, surprising the woman with the strongest hug her little arms can give. 

Kara didn’t know such joy could be had, had been missing from her life; but holding onto Lena, kissing Lena, being able to be open about the feelings she kept second guessing or pushing away- it’s an incredible feeling and Kara knows she’ll never take it for granted.

She hands over the tickets as asked, and with their hands still connected, Lena leads her deeper into the rides area, Kara surprised what they stop in front of.

“This is the Ferris wheel, Lena.”

Lena chuckles. “Very astute, Kara.”

Kara makes a face at Lena as she laughs. “Just- it’s the Ferris wheel, at the fair, at night. You know what people do on the Ferris wheel at _night_, right Lena?”

Lena laughs again, one of Kara’s favorite sounds, and bumps her shoulder. “I was the one who grew up on Earth, Kara, so yes, I know what happens after dark on Ferris wheels. Maybe that’s a memory I want to have from my trip.”

_Oh._

“Oh.”

Lena’s look is knowing.

“C’mon Supergirl, up, up and away.”

\--

The safety bar clunks into place and Kara grins over at Lena, her _friend? Girlfriend? Date? _grinning right back. Kara can’t get over how adorable Lena looks in her jacket, she’d always held silly fantasies in High School that the girls she crushed on would one day march the halls wearing it; she finds, though, that recreating that feeling with Lena blasts those childhood fantasies out of the water. She’s not burdened any longer by the silly rules of youth and she and Lena are already something so solid, so strong, the years of friendship between them making what was happening feel both natural and inevitable.

Kara is bumped out of her reverie as the ride starts moving, lifting them back and up as the great wheel starts to slowly turn.

Lena’s hand finds hers as they rise toward the top, both of them looking out at the fairgrounds as it spreads out below them, Kara pointing out the demolition derby going on, both of them wincing as one of the cars takes a particularly hard blow and goes up on two wheels before settling and scuttling off, steam rising from underneath the hood.

“It’s such a beautiful view up here.” Lena’s eyes dart across the sea of humanity below them, the tents and attractions, forest and farms beyond.

Kara, who had abandoned the view in front of her for the one next to her, can only let out a dreamy, “Yeah.”

Lena rolls her eyes and laughs when she catches Kara’s moony face, squeezing the hand of Kara’s that she holds.

“You’re such a _dork_.”

Kara shrugs and smiles. “Pretty sure you already knew that about me.”

They both twitch as their car comes up to the top of the loop again and stops, swinging gently.

Lena looks over at Kara. “So I think you were trying to hint at all the making out that happened at the top of the Ferris wheel, right, Kara?”

Kara swallows and nods, though the pool of warmth in her belly fires right up at Lena’s words.

Lena glances down at the varsity jacket and smiles, her eyes twinkling as she looks back up at Kara.

“Then come kiss your girl, Captain.”

Kara does.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> Find me on the twitters @DrdPirateBrown


End file.
